Jealousy
by ohayles
Summary: James finally decides to give up on Lily but is that what she wants? Short L/J Fic.


"Hey Evans I was wondering if-".  
"No.". "-if you wanted  
to-hey-you don't know what I was going to say!". "You  
were going to say;'Hey Evans I was wondering if you wanted to go to  
Hogsmead with me'." the red head snapped, "Now if you don't want to be  
hexed into the next century, Potter, I recommend you go make someone  
else's life a misery!".  
James Potter just laughed and strolled back to where his friends-  
Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew who were commonly known  
as the Marauders-were  
waiting. "Tough luck mate." Sirius patted James on the back while winking at a group of giggling Ravenclaw girls. James just smirked at  
his friends although on the inside his heart was  
braking. They were in  
their seventh year of Hogwarts and James was starting to give up. The  
whole school knew how, ever since the third year, James would  
repeatedly ask Lily Evans and how the fiery red head would constantly  
decline him. He realized that he had to let it go. It had been months  
since James last bothered Lily and he told everyone he was over her  
but the rest of the Marauders knew him too well and could tell he was  
lying so one day after lunch they decided to talk to  
him. "I am telling you there is nothing wrong.". "Its  
Lily isn't it?" Remus asked gently as he peered at his quiet  
friend. James stopped in front of the portrait of the  
fat lady which led into the Gryffindor common room.  
James sighed and nodded. He looked at the fat lady who was giggling  
with her portrait friend-Ivy-with a bottle of sherry in her  
hand. Sirius told her the password  
(hogswatch) as James turned to look at his friends. "Listen I can't take  
it anymore I realize that she will never like me so I am going to let  
her go," he saw the looks on their faces before adding, "I'm  
serious.". "Hey I'm Sirius!" the boy butted in  
before turning back to the fat lady ("No I don't want some sherry but  
thanks for the offer."). "You can't give up yet," Peter cried  
indignantly, "It won't be long until she gets some feelings for you!  
Right, Padfoot?" He turned to Sirius who was still arguing with the fat  
lady. "JUST LET US  
IN!!!" Remus finally roared.  
"Alright alright no need to get your knickers in a twist!". The  
portrait swung open as James said "Its OK" he noticed everyone was  
quiet and staring at something. He went to see what it was. Only  
wishing he hadn't. Sitting on the sofa was Lily and  
she wasn't alone. With her- and practically sucking her face off- was  
Ryan Bayleigh-super hottie 7th year and James' worst enemy. They broke  
away to see James storm up the stairs to his dorm.  
He had been up there for a few hours and none of the marauders could  
convince him to come down. Yet again the door opened again and in in  
stepped lily. James took one look at her and turned away scowling.  
"Hey, James."  
"Why aren't you with that Bayleigh git?

"That is because I don't want to be with him"  
"Really? Because you looked quite happy with him before"  
"But I wasn't. I only did that to make you jealous"  
"Well- what?"  
"I said I did it to make you jealous. I realised when you stopped  
asking me out I kind of missed it and well I started liking you."  
"So it took me to stop asking you out to make you like me." James ran  
a hand through his hair looking baffled.  
"Yeah and I understand if you're over me but if not then I would love  
to go on a date with you." Lily stared at the floor nervously, her  
face the same colour red as her hair. She didn't dare to look up at  
James.  
"You're kidding me!"  
"Oh I understand if you don't its okay, well it is a shame because  
obviously I-"  
But before lily could continue James grabbed her around the waist and  
span her around.  
"Yes!" He whopped as he hugged her. "Finally! Sirius isn't going to  
believe this!" He put lily down and sprinted out of the room.  
"I will take that as a yes then!" Lily laughed, he bright green eyes  
shining with amusement.  
James quickly stuck his head round the door, "You can take that as a  
HELL yes!" and skipped away again.  
Lily laughed. How couldn't you love that boy?


End file.
